Our Last Night
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: One-Shot! The Ceremonial Duel is upon them, but as they sail down the Neil this last night; Yugi is having some trouble. As he puts his final deck together against the Pharaoh, some of his emotions are distracting him from making decisions. His biggest decision of all, how can he survive without the Pharaoh by his side? Is there something more? Puzzle/Blindshipping Yami/Atem x Yugi


Wolf: So this one-shot was super random. Yes yes I know I am still writing up Vampires Love Story, but I couldn't help myself. I got the idea while I was re-watching Season 5 of yugioh. Idk why but I had to type up this little story I had in my head. Plus Tea sucks, that is all.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters**

* * *

It was night in Egypt and a single boat was slowly making its way down the river to its destination. The moon gave them light as the passengers on board, who were uneasy. Unable to sleep a wink. They all were awake. A lot on their minds.

The one most troubled, was a young high school boy named Yugi Motou.

Yugi sat in his room on the boat as they went down the river, gazing through his cards. He was making his final deck against The Pharaoh, the ancient spirit in his Millennium Puzzle. He helped him discover his true name, Atem. It was so weird now that The Pharaoh finally had a name. All these years he has just called him Yami or Pharaoh so for his true name to roll off his tongue, it was quite hard. He had grown since he first learned that the spirit taking over his body was someone so sweet and kind, he almost felt he didn't deserve him. Yugi got over his fear of Yami and actually grew closer then he could have thought.

Yugi sighed again and sat back in his chair. He looked out the window into the night sky. So much was going on and it was all happening so fast. Just yesterday he was in ancient Egypt, standing by Atem's side as he battle the darkness and won. He was his own person, separated from Yugi. As much as Yugi missed sharing the same body with the ancient spirit, just standing by his side physically was a dream come true for him. To actually touch and feel him without the need of their own soul rooms left his heart racing at the thought. He secretly wished that they could have stayed behind there and just live that life. He was dreaming to big though, he knew that wouldn't have been possible.

Yugi took a breath and focused on his deck again. This was his chance, his moment to show everyone; he could make it on his own. The only problem was, Yugi just wasn't sure if he could do it without Atem by his side. He had grown so close with him that just living without him, made his heart hurt. He almost wants to lose tomorrow so that Atem can stay with him, but he knew that would be selfish of him. He had to think of what was best for Atem, not himself.

Yugi threw down the cards in his hand in frustration. This was all going too fast. Too much at once. He wanted more time! More time with Atem now that he actually knew who he was. He wanted to get to know him better now. Yugi wanted to just break down and cry, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay strong. He needed to focus but all these emotions just made it hard for his little heart to handle.

There was a knock on his door and that made him jump slightly as he was jerked from his thoughts.

"C-Come in." Yugi said, standing from the table.

The door opens and behind the door was his friend Tea.

"Hey, Tea, what's up?" Yugi asked.

Tea gives him a quick smile, "Well as the self-appointed cruise director, I thought I'd tell you that we arrive tomorrow." She told him, closing the door behind her.

Yugi nodded as a Thank you. He then noticed Tea's eyes glance over to the table where he had all the cards laid out on.

"I see you're getting ready for your duel against the Pharaoh, huh?" Tea asked sadly.

Yugi looks back at the table, "Yes, it's like his final gift to the Pharaoh before he leaves us forever." Yugi said with a sad look in his eyes.

Tea has a flash of anger on her face, "Ok, I get it!" She shouts but then loses her anger and it's replaced with guilt, "I'm sorry. It's hard to see him go that's all." She admits.

Yugi looks up at Tea and had the same sadness in his eyes, "I don't want to see him go either, but it's time for him to move on." Yugi's heart hurt a little as he said that, "Besides, if I win that means I am ready to be separated from the Pharaoh."

Tea cast her eyes downward. "You're right, but it doesn't make it any easier."

Yugi could see that Tea was lost in thought and probably had something on her mind. "Are you ok?" He asks.

Tea quickly looks up at Yugi, smiles and waves her hand at him, "Everything's great." She turns to the door quickly, "I'll see you tomorrow." She leaves and closes the door behind her.

Yugi looks at the door sadly and then down to the puzzle around his neck. He puts a hand on it and holds it close to him.

"I had a feeling she wanted to say goodbye to you, Pharaoh." Yugi looks away with his eyes closed, "I'm sorry."

Yugi opened his eyes and looked down at the Puzzle again, he tried to hold tears back. _"I'm sorry Tea, but this last night with Atem, I want us to be alone. I need to try and talk with him before I can't anymore."_ Yugi sat back down in the chair, _"Tea never cared about me, all she cared about was the Pharaoh. She never did really like me, she only liked Atem. She is being selfish, she always has."_ Secretly Yugi always hated her for that reason, but always tried to push past it since she was still an amazing friend to him either way. "_Atem never really wanted her, I remember having the talks with him before. He just wanted to be her friend, that was all."_ Yugi thought as a tear fell but he quickly wiped it away.

Yugi never really brought up the Pharaoh's love interests, nor has he had to ask him lately now that he has his memory back.

Yugi let out a sigh. He shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

He sat upright and tried to clear his mind again.

"_I need to try my best tomorrow. Try to rethink all the Pharaoh has taught me." _Yugi thought.

He picked his cards back up and went back to building his deck.

Not long into it, Yugi was back to thinking again. Atem came back into his thoughts. How? How was he going to live without this amazing man by his side? Even though Yugi felt like a completely different person thanks to the Pharaoh, a stronger and braver person then he ever was. Even so, there was a part of him that was breaking down, falling apart, shutting off. His heart was breaking, sure because Atem was his closest friend, in more ways than one, but was there more to it? Something was trying to tell him something in his mind, something that was obvious, but he couldn't put his finger on it. What? What could it be?

Yugi kept going through his cards as best he could as he thought.

Yugi was going to miss Atem, that was a fact, but when he started to think more; there was more Yugi was going to miss then just the person. The way the Pharaoh used to smile at him as he talked about something he liked. Atem was such a good listener too, he always wanted to hear what he had to say. His sense of humor, Yugi always adored, even if Atem wasn't trying to be funny in the first place. He always made Yugi laugh in some way. The talks they would have during the day, always was nice to have someone to talk to. Yugi would miss looking into those dark purple sharp eyes that made him feel so calm and safe on nights where he felt alone. The nights he would spend with him in their soul rooms. Yugi loved it when Atem would stay up at night and watch over him while he slept. Almost like a guardian angel, always there to protect and warn him from danger.

Yugi's heart was beating fast. What was this? Why was he feeling this when he thought about the Pharaoh? He couldn't figure it out.

He went back to Atlantis and Dartz. That whole fiasco with him changed him and his thoughts about the Pharaoh. He knew the Pharaoh was heartbroken with what happened and even though he forgave the Pharaoh, just those few days without him made him feel empty. Something was just missing from his heart.

His mind went where he thought it never would. He thought back to the time he helped the pharaoh in Egypt. When he fell off his horse to the ground after losing his energy when his Egyptian God was destroyed. He laid there helpless. When he was holding the Pharaoh's hand. The physical contact he thought about earlier. Yugi thought back to that moment. Looking down at the Pharaoh in his state. Seeing him in the outfit he wore up close for the first time. The smell of incense that came off of him. It made him excited. It made him want to give all he could to help the pharaoh. To help the one who always helped him. His mind thought of something...what if he had kissed him? A picture started to play in Yugi's mind as he imagined himself leaning down and kissing the man fully on the lips for a good few seconds.

Yugi's face had turned completely red at the thought. Even though Yugi was embarrassed; not because he was thinking about kissing a man but the fact he was kissing Atem. The person he has shared a body with for all these years.

Yugi put his fingers to his lips for a moment. _"What would his lips feel like?"_ Yugi thought, but smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. _"What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking this way? I only like Atem as a friend ...Right?"_ Yugi put his cards down again and stood up.

He paced back and forth across his room. Thinking why such a strange thing would come to him. Yugi kept saying to himself that he was just a friend. He was just a friend….He...He...He look drop dead sexy in his Royal Clothes.

Gah! Yugi rubbed his head in frustration, confused.  
"Why are you doing this to me brain? He might not even like me back in that way!" Yugi thought out loud.

Yugi looked at his puzzle around his neck.

"I knew this thing would change my life. To change it this much, it's hard to think of." He picked up the puzzle in between his hands and put it close to his face, "Atem...I think I have fallen for you. Harder than I have ever thought I would." He put his forehead against the cold object. "I think I love you."

Yugi then started to cry. Tears fell down his face and onto the carpet under his feet.

"No...I can't ...I can't do this to myself." Yugi cried.

He fell to his knees as a sob rocked his body.  
"He can't stay here...He can't. I'll only be hurting myself. It's not right to have him stay because of me." Yugi sobbed. "God's help me."

Yugi then felt a hand lightly being placed on his shoulder. He jerked his head up in surprise and looked to see who it was.

It was the translucent figure of the Pharaoh.

Tears still fell, but his sobs had stopped. He didn't trust his voice right now after all that.

"Yugi." Atem started and got on one knee in front of him. "Do not cry for me. I was in a deep part of your mind to keep your cards safe, but the rooms started shifting and shaking. I knew something was wrong. I wanted to check on you so I came out that deep part to see what the matter was." Atem put a hand to Yugi's cheek and forced him to look up at him. "Yugi. I heard what you were saying and thinking. It's really hurting you. I don't want to see you like this."  
Yugi's eyes went wide for a second, "You heard everything? How much did you hear?" He asked.

A big smile came across the spirits face, "After Tea left. I heard everything, Yugi."

Yugi's face became bright red and he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I thought such crazy things. Everything is going on so fast that I guess my emotions couldn't control themselves."

Atem shook his head, "Its ok Yugi. I'm feeling the same way. I am having thoughts go through my head as well. I will agree that things are taking a fast turn right now but I don't want you to be like this the entire ride down the Nile."

Yugi looked into the spirits eyes, the eyes that kept him safe all these years. He didn't want to picture them gone from his view. Tears fills the brim of his eyes again.

"Atem, can we please talk? I really want to have one more deep conversation with you before the events of tomorrow. Please?" Yugi begged.

Atem quickly nodded, "Of course we can Yugi. Tell you what, you finish making your deck and then come meet me in my soul room. We can talk there as long as you need to. Plus it will be more private for us. I can build my deck later in the night." Atem told him.

Yugi tried his best to wipe his eyes again from of tears. "Right, sounds good." Yugi said confidently with a little sniffle.

He managed to stand up again and straighten out his uniform.

Atem placed a ghostly hand on Yugi's cheek, "I'll see you in a little bit then." Atem said and then disappeared back into the puzzle.

Yugi let out a big sigh. He went back over to the table and sat himself down in the seat again. He tried to calm himself a little before he started to work on his deck again. He tried to keep his mind clear as he worked but the nagging thought of, "What will he say to Atem's face?" kept replaying over and over in his head. Even though the spirit had apparently heard everything he said and thought, it still didn't make it any easier.

Soon Yugi picked the last 2 cards he wanted and put them into the deck. He piled up the rest of the cards that were sprawled around the desk into a nice pile in the middle of the table. He was all finished with his deck. He gave out a sigh in relief. Finally. It was finished. He grabbed the gold box that sat in front of him and placed his deck inside it. He looked at the box a moment. It was the very box that the Puzzle came in. Now this box that brought him together with the one he loves most will be the one that will separate them.

Yugi started to cry again. He put his arms around the gold box and placed his head on top.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I wish...I didn't have to do this...but I have to." He cried between sobs.

He sobbed for a little bit before he ended up falling asleep like that. He remembered he was meeting the Pharaoh in his soul room so when he was asleep, he let his mind wonder to his soul room. When his eyes opened back up, he stood in the middle of his own soul room. His room had changed since he last remembered. The toys that were spread out usually on the floor where all in a nice chest in the corner of the room. He had a nice bed in there, a carpet, a dresser with a lamp and a desk. His room was growing and so was he. He was still a little kid but he was growing more each day though. He looked around the room real fast before he walked to his door.

He opened the door to the hallway and was amazed at what he saw. He hasn't been back to the soul rooms since Atem got his memory back, so his room had changed. The whole other side that was the Pharaoh's had changed dramatically. Instead of the dark and gloomy walls there were yellow bricks and the door was the same, but instead of the cold metal it looked to be made of wood. It just looked brighter and more alive.

Yugi went up to the new door and knocked, he still wanted to be polite. The door opened not long after and Yugi saw Atem standing in front of him with his normal outfit of a black tank top and leather pants.

"_Gods. I forgot how handsome he looked in that outfit."_ Yugi thought as he stared at the ancient spirit.

Atem has a smile on his face when he saw the younger boy. "Come in, Yugi." Atem said as he held the door open and gestured him inside.

Yugi slowly walked in and was at aw at what he found inside. The room was so dramatic in change, he almost didn't want to believe it was the same room.

The walls where the same yellow brick as the outside. Some had hieroglyphics and paintings of gods too. It actually was in the shape of a room as well. No crazy labyrinth staircases all over the place. It was bright. A big canopy bed sat in the far side of the room as well with some nightstands and a vanity. A replica throne Atem sat on was at one of the side walls.

"Wow, your room looks amazing Atem." Yugi said in aw, still looking around.

Atem chuckled at his response to his room. "Thank you. It's a bit much I say but sometimes when you think of a Pharaoh, you think big." Atem said.

Yugi hemmed in acknowledgement and walked to the bed. He touched on of the pools of the bed and then touched the clear red silk that hung down around the bed.

"Take a seat." Atem said.

Yugi looked back at the Egyptian, "Are you sure?" He asked.

Atem nodded, "Of course. It's comfy. I promise."

Yugi smiled and then jumped into the bed, immediately sinking into the soft covers.

Atem walked over and stood by the bed and looked at the boy through the canopy as he let out a sigh of satisfaction. Atem's thought about the boy and how adorable he looked in the bed. Atem finally figured out his own feels about the boy as well. He has had them for a while, ever since before Battle City. It wasn't until he was in Egypt did he truly have his eyes open. That separation from him was kind of lonely. Even though he was surrounded by his friends from the past, Yugi was gone and it left a hole in his heart still. Now after hearing what Yugi himself has discovered about his own feelings, Atem isn't afraid anymore. Although he was afraid of one thing. Leaving him behind. He wished he had more time with his Hikari then this moment they are having here. Not even a day, a week or a year would be enough time he would want. He wanted forever. To spend the rest of his life with him. It made his heart hurt when he thought about leaving. He almost wanted to cry a little, but he couldn't. He shut his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to show that his weakness was Yugi himself.

His nickname being called brought him back down from his thoughts, "Mo hitori no boku?" Yugi called.

Atem opened his eyes and looked at Yugi who was now sitting up in bed looking at him with a worried look.

"You ok?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine my Hikari." Atem smiled. "May I join you?"

Yugi smiled and nodded his head.

Atem got into bed across from Yugi and just looked at him. Atem them got a devilish idea and got a smirk on his face.

"Atem...what's that face for?" Yugi said worried.

Atem jumped at Yugi and then started to tickle him. "Never let your guard down Little One." Atem laughed.

Yugi squeaked from the Pharaoh jumping onto him and then laughed from being tickled.

"Haha...Atem...Stop...Haha." Yugi breathed between giggles.

Atem stopped for a moment and looked down at Yugi into his bright amethyst eyes.

Yugi laid on his back while Atem's lower half was lying next to him on his side and had his arms propping him up above the boy.

There were a few seconds of silence between them as the two just looked at each other. Their hearts were racing, not because of the tickling but because they were just so close together and their bodies touching.

"Yugi." Atem said to break the silence.

"Yes?" Yugi responded.

Atem tried to think of what to say, "I know you said you wanted to talk since this was our last night together." Atem paused to hold back emotions, "There's something I should tell you. I don't think I should keep it a secret anymore."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Remember when I came to pick you up off the ground and I told you I heard everything you were thinking?" Atem stated.

Yugi blushed and shyly nodded.

"Well, it has taken me some while, but I think it's time I told you what I think too." Atem said.

Yugi blushed even more at that statement. So many thoughts when through his head. Was the Pharaoh going to tell him his thoughts were all just crazy and he should just move on? Or was he going to actually return the feelings he had? His heart was pounding against his chest.

Atem then leaned down and got his face closer to Yugi's. He was so close, he felt his warm breath against his cheek. Before Yugi could think anymore, Atem closed his eyes and placed his lips onto his softly. Yugi's mind exploded! He saw stars and felt a spark jolt through his entire body. His fingers started to tingle. Yugi just closed his eyes as well and let out a little hum of enjoyment. He wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh's waist and kissed back.

It was a dream! It had to be! No, it was all quite real. It was all happening all at once. Yugi was at a loss of breath. He took in the feeling of the kiss. Feeling the Pharaoh's soft lips against his and he could almost taste a bit of vanilla as well. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or something else, but either way, he was enjoying it so.

The kiss felt little it lasted forever but it was only a few seconds. Atem parted from the kiss and looked down at Yugi with so much caring in his eyes. Yugi was saddened the kiss was over, but the sight he saw when he opened up his eyes again, left him still out of breath. Atem's sweet face, looking down at him with those caring eyes.

"Yugi," Atem started. "I love you. So much." Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi again but this time just a little peck. "I wish I could keep you with me forever. I don't want this day to end so soon. I wish I could stay here. We both know that that isn't going to be the case."

Yugi looked away from the Pharaoh at that last sentence. He knew. Even though Atem said that he loved him, he still wanted to go through with the duel tomorrow.

Atem looked down at the boy sadly. "Yugi, it pains me to if I have to leave tomorrow. It has to be done. Whatever the outcome of tomorrows duel will be. I will always love you. I can't picture my life without you by my side though. I just wish there was a way. I wish we had more time. More time alone. More time to be with each other like this. More time to kiss you. More time to show you how much you truly mean to me."

Yugi started to cry. His emotions were too much for him. Atem's words were just too real for him. He couldn't grasp what would be taking place tomorrow. He felt his heart start to break again.

Atem frowned at him as Yugi started to cry. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck. He prayed to the Gods for a moment. Atem placed a hand on Yugi's cheek and made him face him. "Yugi, look at me." He started.

Yugi managed to open his eyes that were full of tears and look at the Pharaoh as best he could.

"Cherish what we have right now. We have to go through with this duel tomorrow. It pains me to have to do it. It's just the right thing to do. I don't want you to hold back. I don't want you to lose on purpose. I want you to keep your head in the game and nowhere else." Yugi still had tears falling from his face but was trying to hold back his sobs. Atem leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Pray to every God you know. Maybe something will happen. You never know. I may come back into your life in some unexpected way." Atem said that last part with a small smile.

Yugi managed to give a small smile back. It was a moment until he got his voice back. "Can we stay like this for a little while? Just here on the bed and you holding me?" Yugi asked softly.

Atem nodded with no hesitation. "Of course my Hikari."

They maneuvered themselves to the top of the bed where the pillows where. They arranged the pillows a little so they could lean against the headboard comfortably. Atem had his back to the bed and Yugi laid further down, his head on Atem's chest and Atem's arm around his shoulders.

All they did was talk for a while. Talk about the adventures they had. The crazy stuff that's happened. All the enemies they encountered. Their friends they have made along the way. There was a moment they just stopped talking and stayed silent. Atem moved his hand through Yugi's hair softly. Yugi listened to Atem's heart beat and he felt his eyelids get heavy He was so worn out with everything that was going on. Eventually Yugi was fast asleep in a few minutes.

Atem looked down at him and smiled. He figured this would be the best time to make up his deck while Yugi slept. He managed to get out from under the now sleeping Yugi and pulled up the covers. Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead "Sleep well, my Yugi."

Atem soon disappeared from his soul room and was now taking over Yugi's body out in the real world. He was still sitting in the seat at the table. The gold box sat in front of him. Atem looked at it for a moment with a sad look. "Yugi's deck is in there. He put a lot of work into that deck. Chosen from a collection we created together, but built completely on his own." Atem gave a smile at that and looked down at his cards he laid out on the table, "Now it's my turn to do the same."

Atem sighed. This was going to be the toughest duel of his life. Not only because of who he was fighting but what he was fighting for. His freedom. Deep in his mind he knew it was right to do this, but deep in his heart he didn't want it. Atem just came to the fact that whatever happens tomorrow, it will be in fate's hands.

Atem shuffled through the cards, slowly putting his deck together. It took him a long while, but he managed to finish it. He gave out a breath of relief and looked out the window of the boat. He could see the sun was starting to peak just above the horizon. He looked at his deck again for a moment.

"_It's time to duel, Yugi!"_ Atem yelled in his head.

He put the deck aside and decided to go back into his soul room for a bit. He got up from the table and walked to the bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and he went back to his soul room. He found Yugi sound asleep in the bed still. Atem smiled at the boy and walked over. He managed to slip in the bed behind Yugi and wrap his arms around the boy's waist. The boy moved a little but never woke. Atem settled down into the bed and closed his eyes.

"Sleep well Yugi." Atem said before he went to sleep himself.

No one knew how the duel tomorrow would play out, but Atem didn't let that worry him. All he cared about was the now. Holding Yugi in his arms. That's the best thing he could ask for.

* * *

Yugi stood there, tears falling down his face. His Silent Magician stood alone on the battlefield, while Atem's stood empty. This was it. The finishing blow. Yugi was hesitant. He couldn't do it, he didn't want to see him go. Yugi's mind was racing. Many things were going through his head. What can he do? There was only one thing he could do. Attack.

Atem stood on the other side of the field, he watches his Hikari hesitate on everything that's happening. Atem heart was hurting just as much, but at the same time he felt blessed to have this opportunity of dueling with Yugi.

_"This was the greatest Duel of my life, it's been an honor Yugi."_ Atem smiled inwardly.

He got a soft look on his face as he looked at Yugi, "Go on, your move." Atem said.

"_It's all right Yugi... proceed."_ Atem thought.

Yugi pulled his eyes shut, more tears falling. He opened them quickly and ordered the attack. A light flashed and dust flew as the Pharaoh's life points hit zero. Yugi then fell to his knees, tears were falling like a waterfall down his cheeks. He didn't care who would see, he might have won, but he was still weak with emotions.

Atem walked over to Yugi. "Congratulations! Well done." When Yugi said nothing, he kneeled down in front of him. "Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both."

Yugi managed to find his voice finally, "I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this Duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away...for good."

Atem grabbed Yugi by his shoulders and lifted him up off the ground. "I'll never be far away from you, my love." Atem said then pulled Yugi into a tight hug. Yugi buried his face into Atem's neck.

"I'm going to miss you. So much." Yugi cried into Atem's neck.

"And I will miss you." Atem said.

Yugi pulled his face away a little, "I just wish we had more time….One more day together. That's all I want." Yugi said.

Atem pulled the boy away from him to look at him directly. He looked sadly at Yugi, "I do to, but I feel the Gods do not wish us that opportunity my Hikari, but we will never truly be apart."

Yugi looked at the spirit confused, "What do you mean?"

Atem smiled, "The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us, and that will forever bind us together."

Yugi pulled back into the hug and nodded his head. He didn't want to let go though. This feeling. In his arms. Safety. It was all going away all too soon.

The eye of Wdjat started to shine.

"Hey, look!" They heard Triston holler

"What's up with the eye?" Joey asked.

Ishizu looked at the group, "Now that the battle ritual is complete, the Eye of Wdjat that guards the door to the Spirit World has awakened, and the Spirit of the Great Pharaoh which was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years is now free." She explained.

Atem looked up at the eye and then back down to Yugi.

"I must go." Atem whispered.

Yugi's tears started back up at those words. He shook his head hard. No words came out. He didn't trust his voice. Atem put his hand to Yugi's cheek.

"At least give me the satisfaction of kissing you one last time?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked up at the man as best he could. He tried to wipe away the tears. He nodded his head with no hesitation.

"Do you care if they see?" Atem made sure first.

"I don't care." Yugi whispered.

"Even Tea?"

"Let her see."

Atem smiled. He slowly leaned down and placed his lips onto Yugi's. This is going to be their final one. He wanted to make sure it was one to remember. He pressed lightly, he wanted the kiss to be passionate. He held that way for a few seconds. The two tried to put a lot of love into the kiss. To taste each other one last time. Yugi licked Atem's bottom lip and Atem accepted the invitation and stuck his tongue into Yugi's mouth one last time.

While they kissed, the gang looked on in shock. They didn't believe what they were seeing. They wanted to believe it was their imagination.

Ishizu and Marik actually smiled sadly at the two. It was heartbreaking to watch them be separated.

Soon the two broke apart, out of breath. They put their foreheads together and chuckled slightly.

"I love you." Yugi said.

"And I love you. Forever. No time or realm can keep us from that." Atem said.

Yugi smiled sadly and a few tears fell again.

"I'll see you again, wont I?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"Eventually, but hopefully that won't be for a long while." Atem answered. "I want you to live a long happy life Yugi. There always be that little piece that's missing but I want you to look past that so you can be happy. Ok. Promise me? Promise to be happy and to live a long, amazing life? Alright?"

Yugi nodded sadly as more tears fell, "I promise."

Unfortunately, Ishizu broke up their moment, "The time has arrived: tell the Eye of Wdjat your name."

Atem sighed and looked at her, then back to Yugi. He slowly walked backwards and slowly Yugi's hands slipped down his arm to his hands. Yugi grasped them for a moment but soon let go. Atem stood in front of the door and took a deep breath in and let it out.

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon, my name is Atem!" He yells at the eye.

Soon a noise is heard and the door slowly starts to open. I bright white light illuminates the room. Atem took a breath and started to walk towards it.

The gang runs up onto the platform, "Pharaoh!" They all scream.

Atem stops in his tracks and turns back to face them.

"Don't go!" Joey exclaims

Tristan steps forward a little, shaking his first. "So that's how it ends huh? Nice! You think you can just go up and change everybody's life and then just leave?"

Everyone starts crying. Tea shows the least emotion at the back of the group.

Yugi steps up a little, "What Tristan means is: we don't want to say goodbye."

Téa finally finds her words "Exactly. Pharaoh, I know walking through that door 'means your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair. I mean, I feel like we're all just getting to know you. In fact you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us! I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you just don't understand why it has to be that way."

Joey looks down at the ground a moment, "I guess there are some things we're not SUPPOSE to understand. Just look at me: I go through half my life not understanding what's going on. But I know that true friends may be hard to leave, but they're impossible to forget. And even though his stay wasn't as long as we would have liked, we're lucky we knew him at all." Joey pauses and then gets a huge grin on his face, "Pharaoh, I hate to break the terrible news to ya but you're not going anywhere, 'cause everything you've given us stays right here in our hearts!"

Yami smiles as he looks on at his friends. Why did this have to be so hard now? From what it seems though, the gang will seem to be fine without him.

Joey, he is more confident and is now a top rate dullest. Tristan, will always go on to be his crazy self. Tea, Atem will never understand or her ways, but hopes that she moves on to greater things. His eyes then fell on Yugi on more time. The young man who taught him so much. Even taught him how to love. Something he never thought he could have. Something he has to loss just as fast.

"_Goodbye my friends. Goodbye Yugi. I'll miss you all."_ Atem thought one more time before he turned around to face the light. He walked forward. His clothes then changed to his Pharaoh attire. Yugi actually started to follow him bit Joey came up to him and grabbed his shoulder Yugi looked at his friend sadly and back to Pharaoh. Atem walks through the light to the other side and the doors close behind him.

Yugi quickly walked up to the door and placed his hand upon it. "Well, Pharaoh... good-bye." He whispers.

Soon he can't hold it any longer. He bursts out into tears again, but this time its worse. They fall down his face uncontrollably. He loses his strength to stand and then falls to his knees. His fits against the door. His tears have started to make him loss his breath and gasp for air. He starts to pound on the door.

"It's not fair! I don't want you to have him! Why must you take him from us!? From me!? I loved him! Why isn't that enough!?" Yugi wailed.

His body shook from his emotions.

Joey slowly came up behind his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yug, I know it's really hurting you right now, but you have to let him go. Things will be ok. I promise." Joey said, trying to comfort him.

"Yea you never know. Sometimes fate has crazy ways of working to." Tristan added.

Yugi looked back at his friends and nodded slowly.

"Come on Yug. Let's get you up." Joey said as he helped his friend back on his feet.

As soon as Yugi got back up, the walls and floors start to shake violently. The Millennium Stone disintegrates and the Millennium Items fell down a chasm in the ground. Yugi gasps and tries to run towards it but Joey grabs him to stop him.

"We have to go!" Tea yells.

They head towards the stairs to the exit. The chasm collapses and as soon as everyone is out, the entrance is sealed behind them.

"Feels weird." Tristan says after a long silence.

"Yea, it's crazy how our adventures are ending." Joey adds.

"Don't worry guys. There are things out there that will give us even more adventures." Tea said.

Joey looked at Yugi, "you have anything to say Yug?"

Yugi just looked at the hole in the ground that contained the no sealed off chasm below.

He took a deep breath and looked up into the sky, "Well, sometimes the end of one adventure is just the beginning of another." He says with a small smile on his face.

Everyone smiles and they all place a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Very well chosen words Yugi." Teas says.

"Let's head home you guys." Joey says.

They walk away from the entrance with sadness but also with new determination.

* * *

"I'll see you later grandpa!" Yugi yells behind him as he ran out of the game shop.

"Have fun at school Yugi." Grandpa calls out.

Yugi ran down the street and soon spotted Tea waiting for him on the corner. The gang has been walking to school together and meet somewhere along the way to school. Yugi apologized to Tea for being late and continued on their way. Soon they got Joey and Tristan as well. Last was Ryou and they all got to school at the same time.

It's been a month since the pharaoh left. Yugi has been coping ok with it, but he still has his moments of his thoughts wandering off and his dreams being filled with nights he would never have with the person he loved. He dreamed of the day he would see Atem again. It wouldn't be for a while but he still thought of it.

The gang sat in home room, waiting for the day to start. Yugi's thoughts weren't there today with everyone. His mind went off again he looked out the window to the clear blue sky. He gave a slight sigh.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the teacher come in and start yelling at students to take a seat. Nor did he hear that they were getting a new exchange student today.

He was brought out of thought when he felt something light hit his head. He looked around lost and his eyes landed on Joey, who was frantically pointing to the front of the room.

Yugi was confused and looked up to the front of the room. The new student had already written his name on the board and was bowing to the class. Who he saw was the new student made his heart stop and his jaw drop.

It was Atem.

There was no mistake. He even has the same name as him. Atem Millennium was the name on the board. Yugi rubbed his eyes a moment. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? He didn't know. If this was a dream, it felt very real.

Their eyes met, it was for a few seconds but Yugi felt a shock go through his entire body.

"Atem-san, you can have a seat in the back desk in the middle row." The teacher told him.

Atem bowed to the teacher, "Thank you." He said and walked straight back to his seat.

Yugi's eyes didn't leave the boy as he walked. Atem glanced at him from the corner of his eye which made Yugi blush and turn back to the front.

He felt his hands get sweaty. He knew Atem was probably looking at him. He didn't know what to do. He had to survive the day, without jumping the boy.

The day went by and it was soon lunch time. The whole day Yugi tried to keep his mind focused in class but he couldn't. Atem was on his mind.

Yugi was at the roof for lunch. He needed to be alone and clear his head.

The same thing ran in his mind over and over again, how?

How was the Pharaoh here? Was someone pranking him? He didn't find it funny to play with his heart.

Yugi sat by the fence of the roof and looked out into the town. He sighed.

"What am I going to do?" Yugi thought out loud.

He took a bite of his rice ball.

"I thought I might find you up here." A deep baritone voice said behind him.

Yugi jumped and almost dropped his lunch box.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The voice apologized.

Yugi turned his head and his eyes were met with the one person he has been avoiding today. Atem.

Yugi lost his breath. He was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. He was cornered.

Atem walked forward and kneeled on one knee in front of Yugi.

"Aibou, I know what you are thinking. It really is me. You're not dreaming. I did actually come back. Just for you." Atem smiled.

Yugi placed his lunchbox to the side slowly.

"The Gods hated separating us from each other. They saw our love we had formed and it took them a while to decide but they allowed me to come back. My friends even told me to come back. They understood. They want me to live another life. Have another chance. A chance to have with you." Atem explained.

He looked at Atem. Into those dark velvet eyes he missed so much. He started to cry. They were tears of joy.

"Mo hitori no boku!" Yugi cried out as he jumped at Atem and it made the boy fall backwards.

Yugi now laid on top of Atem. He didn't hesitate and he planted his lips onto the Pharaoh's. He made the kiss hard but also full of passion. Yugi pulled away and put his head on Atem's chest. He started to sob uncontrollably. Atem wrapped his arms around him in comfort. He held him close.

"I missed you my Pharaoh." Yugi sobbed.

"And I missed you my light." Atem said as a tear fell.

Yugi looked up at Atem, "Your never leaving me again."

Atem chuckled. "Don't worry my love. I don't plan on going anywhere." Atem promised.

Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi again on the lips. This time a little longer. He missed the filling of Yugi's lips on his own. The feel of his skin.

Yugi pulled away a moment, "I love you, Atem."

"And I love you, Yugi." Atem breathed.

Now, they can truly have the life they wanted.

Together.

Forever.

They say that fate has mysterious ways of working. In this case, it was for the better. The Gods allowed them to love one another. That they were both very grateful for.

They still remember that last night on the boat. The night they admitted their love for each other. A night they would never forget. They no longer needed that one last night, because now, they had their whole lives to look forward to.

* * *

Wolf: Holy crap that was long! But it was so worth it. I hope you enjoyed this really long ass one shot. I really loved typing it up. If only we Puzzleshiping fans could rewrite the actual ending. Haha. Please R & R! Thank you!


End file.
